


Guy Talk

by stydia_xo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Heart-to-Heart, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stalia breakup, leads to Stydia, set in my idea of the start to season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_xo/pseuds/stydia_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pull over. Pull the fuck over, Stiles.” Scott demands excitedly.</p><p>“Okay, jeez, calm down.” Stiles chuckles, finding the diner parking lot empty and pulling into it, parking and turning his head.</p><p>“What kiss with Lydia? I’ve never heard about a kiss with Lydia. Stiles, that’s kind of like a major deal for you, how could you not have told me that?” Scott is fidgeting in his seat, turning to face Stiles better, waving his hands uncontrollably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: In light of the Paleyfest info, could you do one where Stiles and Scott finally talk about their "love lives" and Scott thinks that Stiles is going to talk about Malia, but he starts off with the Stydia kiss and then realizes Scott means Malia. Cue adorable heartfelt talk and possible Stydia getting together.

Scott and Stiles hadn’t had a good bro talk in a long time. But they usually reserved it for when they could spend a long period of time together. And so one summer night before senior year, Stiles texts Scott at 1 in the morning asking if he wants to go on a night drive. And Scott agrees.

“Cute PJs, dude.” Scott smirks, climbing into the passenger seat of the blue jeep. 

Stiles looks down and pouts. His flannel pajama pants have little C-3POs and R2-D2s all over them. “Everyone loves Star Wars except you, Scott. I’m still really disappointed in you. You had lots of leisure time over summer break.” He pulls out of Scott’s driveway and down the road.

Scott only laughs at his friend and buckles up as they take off. They never have a destination in mind. Sometimes they drive around Beacon Hills in a circle, all through the back roads of every neighborhood. Sometimes they visit a neighboring town and then loop back. Sometimes they park at a spot near the reserve or the local park.

“So, what sprung on the need for the midnight drive?” Scott looks out the window watching how the streetlights were evenly spaced out on the empty streets of their town. 

“I don’t know, just ‘cause. It’s about to be senior year, man. We’ve been best friends since we were four. I’m feeling pretty nostalgic.” Stiles admits with a soft sigh.

“Aww don’t cry on me, I didn’t bring any tissue.” Scott teases, nudging his friend’s shoulder.

Stiles smirks slightly, “Ha ha. But seriously, we’re long over due. So let’s talk.”

“Don’t put me on the spot like that. I can’t think of a topic that quickly.” Scott answers back.

 Stiles grips the top of the steering wheel with his long fingers, eyes focused up ahead. “Fine, then let’s talk about…girls.”

Scott sits up in his seat and lifts his brows in curiosity, “Alright, girls then." 

Stiles talks about girls a lot. He did when they were six and thought they all had cooties. He did when they were eight and he formed his first crush on Lydia Martin. He did when they were 12 and he had his first kiss during truth or dare at Danny’s birthday party. He did when they were 14 and Lydia started dating Jackson. He did when they were 16, drinking Jack Daniels alone at night and realizing he only has his eyes on one girl still.

He does now. But Scott thinks it’s different considering he finally has a girl that likes him back. “We can update each other on our love lives.” Scott smiles cheekily since it’s idiotic to say aloud.

“Love life? Really, Scott?” Stiles scrunches his nose in distaste. 

“If you have better things to add to this conversation, then talk.” Scott shrugs. 

Stiles is quiet until he clears his throat and speaks, “I know it’s wrong but I can’t stop thinking about this one kiss. Sometimes I still think it’s this crazy dream, but it was real. And then when I see her everyday, I’m just so tempted to just go up and kiss her again, but I know it’s messed up.”

Scott furrows his brow and whips his head around to study the mole-speckeld profile of his best friend, “Why would it be wrong to kiss Malia? She’s your girlfriend, bro.”

Stiles winces ever so slightly and Scott easily catches on, watching Stiles throat bob as he swallows hard.

“Stiles…” Scott lets his voice trail off hoping for an explanation.

“It wasn’t a kiss with Malia. It was with Lydia.” Stiles dares to sneak a look over at his friend when he gets to a red light. Scott is wide-eyed  and frozen like a statue, speechless and stunned. 

“Pull over. Pull the fuck over, Stiles.” Scott demands excitedly.

“Okay, jeez, calm down.” Stiles chuckles, finding the diner parking lot empty and pulling into it, parking and turning his head.

“What kiss with Lydia? I’ve never heard about a kiss with Lydia. Stiles, that’s kind of like a major deal for you, how could you not have told me that?” Scott is fidgeting in his seat, turning to face Stiles better, waving his hands uncontrollably.

Stiles only bites back a bashful smile and hangs his head, rubbing the back of his neck that’s starting to flush. “Honestly? Because I wanted to keep it for myself. It was really special.”

Scott smiles at his friend, who was always the hopeless romantic for one person and one person only.

“It was when my dad was taken, all of our parents were being held for the sacrifice for the Darach.” He stays facing forward in his seat and looking out his windshield. “I was at school, walking down the hall with her and I just started feeling it, a panic attack. Ya know, heavy breathing, tight chest, everything was blurry. And she was right there beside me. She brings me into the boy’s locker room and sits me on the floor. And she’s doing everything she can, telling me to control my breathing.”

Scott listens to every word, imagining his two close friends. His close friends who he knew deep in his heart, deserved each other.

“But it was just impossible and she was worried, I could tell even when I was freaking out. And then she just kisses me and the room stops spinning. I hold my breath because Lydia fucking Martin is kissing me and I don’t need to think about anything other than that. It’s like it happened in slow motion, I swore when I opened my eyes and all I could see were hers, the world turned better and brighter.”

Stiles looks down at his hands resting in his lap, counting his fingers like he does when he wants to make sure he’s awake. He did that a lot in the past, he did that a lot whenever he thought about the kiss. “I was in it so deep and she just pulled me out. And the thing is, I think she was just as stunned as I was about how it felt. Like a spark, electric or some connection, like a…tether.” It takes a moment to search for the word, a secret smile forming when he does.

“Stiles, that’s amazing.” Scott reaches out and pats Stiles' shoulder with a genuine grin. “I can’t believe you’ve been holding out on me.” He chuckles.

Stiles looks at his alpha and smirks, “Yea, well. I haven’t even brought it up with Lydia. We never talked about it."

Scott frowns in thought. “Well, you like Malia now, right? I mean that’s why you’re with her?”

Stiles shrugs and chews his lip. “I like her, she’s cool. And she likes me back which is new. With Lydia I never know what she’s thinking. But I know it’s probably not right that I’m dating Malia and thinking about one random kiss with my best friend.”

“I don’t think you and Malia were meant to last, dude. She’s a good girl but I think we both know what and who you really want. And obviously your mind is reminding you of that too. Must’ve been some kiss.” Scott points out. “I wish I could’ve been there.” He jokes.

“Ew no. What? You’re sick.” Stiles cringes at his friend earning a laugh from Scott.

“What? You were there that one time I kissed Allison, in the locker room too if I remember correctly.” Scott smirks.

Stiles shakes his head with a grin and puts the keys in his ignition. “Well…I guess it’s too late. I think Lydia and I are eternally just gonna be friends."

“What? No way. Are you kidding me? I’m just waiting for you to get this first girlfriend thing out of your system.” Scott reveals.

“Are you saying Malia is just a phase?” Stiles asks.

“Malia is the first girl you date, yes. Lydia is the second but she’s the first girl you fall in love with and marry and have kids with. Not now, but like later on. And that means something. You can’t just give up on it. Ten year plan, remember? And you even added an extension.” Scott rambles as they start driving around the back streets of town.

Stiles is quiet but Scott continues. “Don’t tell me there’s still not that twinge of admiration you have for her. And it’s only better now because I think she might like you back. And not just like you in that ‘I’m tolerating you and hanging out with you because I have to’ way. But in like a ‘you’re my friend and I’m attracted to you and now love you but you’re with someone else so I’m just waiting for you to get your head out of your butt and love me again’ way.”

“Are you telling me to get my head out of my butt?” Stiles scoffs.

“I think the point is despite her front that we both know she wears like armor to protect herself, Lydia likes you. And if you both happen to be single in the near future,” Scott hints not-so-subtly, “Then you’d have a shot at something real.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Stiles says after a quiet minute.

The conversation shifts after that, to school, lacrosse, a debate about their all-time favorite video game. By 3 AM, Stiles drops Scott off and they say good night. 

A few nights later, it’s Sunday, right before the first day of the school year. Scott has spent the last few hours giving Stiles a pep talk via text messages and the boy has finally worked up the nerve to drive to Lydia’s. He’s only seen her a few times since she spent most of the summer visiting her family in Florida and on college visits at every ivy league school in the country.

“Stiles. What are you doing here?” The strawberry blonde’s face is lifted in a giddy grin. She hadn’t realized just how much she had missed him since she’s been out of town.

Stiles is standing on her porch, shaky hands shoved deep in his pockets and smiling stiffly.

She narrows her eyes before laughing, “Well hug me you idiot. I haven’t seen you in a month. Since that fourth of July party remember?” She steps forward and slips her arms around his torso. The warmth of her small body envelops him, familiar and welcoming.

He gets himself together enough to wrap his arms around her, hugging her back tightly, shifting his nose against her loose curls and taking in the sweet scent of her shampoo. He missed her. Her voice, her laugh, her witty comments. She’s an essential member of the pack.

“Well it was a productive weekend for me and I wanted to share with you.” He steps back with a smile.

“Oh really? Do tell.” She arches a brow, crossing her arms. She steps inside and allows him to follow her. She’s dressed comfortably in pink pajama shorts and a white t-shirt, bare feet, her porcelain skin free of any makeup.

She’s plopping down on the couch but he remains standing. “Scott told me to get my head out of my butt.” 

Lydia giggles with a questioning look in her green eyes, staring up at him. “Um okay? And the point is?”

“And then he told me the point is that you like me. And that I like you. And it’s that simple.” He states boldly, laying out his cards and hoping she’s able to see how much he’s putting on the line. 

Her face falls, vulnerable and scared. Because it’s different hearing it aloud. She thinks about it a lot. That at first she ignored him. Then she tolerated him. Then she liked him as a friend. Then she liked him as something more.

“Nothing is ever that simple.” She answers back, looking down at her lap. She’s sitting cross-legged like a child, toying with her fingers nervously. She’s referring to his current relationship with Malia. It seemed like one way or another there was an obstacle that kept the pair apart.

“It can be. I said my weekend was productive. I broke up with Malia yesterday.” He plants his feet in the ground, shoving his hands back in the pockets of his jeans.

 She doesn’t mean to feel this much bliss and joy about it, ashamed since Malia is still her friend. But instantly she perks up, “Really? What did she say?”

He shrugs and tilts his head, “Well she was confused at first but then she said she knew it was because I was still in love with you. And then she said it wasn’t a big deal since she wasn’t planning on sticking around much longer. She doesn’t even know if she’s going to school anymore, or her situation with her mom. She took it surprisingly well. I’m kinda glad she didn’t rip my face off.” He chuckles.

Lydia smiles and licks her lips, “Oh. Well, that’s good then…right?”

Stiles smirks and watches her, “I think so. I mean, I can’t stop thinking about that kiss, Lyd. And our lives are messy and we never know what’s in store but I like having you by my side. I still love you, that’s never changed. I’m just hoping that now, maybe you might reciprocate that.” He’s nervous now, heart hammering in his chest.

She feels the weight of his words and it’s like everything is coming into perspective now. She’s thought about this happening, getting a shot with him but now it was actually happening and it’s hard to believe she’s fallen for this spastic, sarcastic, goofy, incredibly intelligent boy. But she’s not going to hide away or put up her walls anymore. She wants him. “I haven’t stopped thinking about it either.” Her voice is wobbly and timid, but it’s also filled with honesty.

“Really?” He says excitedly before composing himself and clearing his throat. “That’s great. Really great. We should do it again sometime.”

Lydia rolls her eyes with a coy look, slipping off the couch and sauntering over to him slowly, enjoying the way he watches her. “We could do it now.” She teases, pressing her palms against his chest and pushing up on her tip toes.

It takes all of three seconds for Stiles to wrap his arms around her, dipping his head down and locking their lips in a searing, passionate kiss. He pours his soul into it and feels her reciprocating. It feels just as right as it did on the floor of the locker room in the middle of a panic attack. His fingers are digging into her waist, holding her flush up against him. Her hands are carding through his hair, anchoring him to her and not wanting it to stop. Until air is required and their foreheads touch, breathless smiles mirrored on their faces.

“Very productive weekend.” She quips, running her tongue over her teeth.

His darkened eyes follow the movement and he’s lifting her off the ground, hearing her squeak in surprise. She wraps her legs around him instinctively and he grins like this is the best day of his life. Well, it actually might be now that he’s calculating it. “I was more referring to me getting Scott to watch all of the Star Wars movies. But this is also pretty momentous.”

She gives him a deadpan look before pulling on his hair, hearing him whimper and seeing him pout in response. “Just take me upstairs, Stiles.”

He didn’t argue.

Stiles had a feeling senior year was going to be _awesome._


End file.
